


Comic: A Special Treat

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (Fancomics) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 4F, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An army Major finds a pro-boy from London at a base all the way in France, and avails himself of the blond boy's mouth.</p><p>(Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/4F">4F 'verse</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic: A Special Treat

  


**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/111846739723/theres-nothing-like-being-back-at-base-to-remind)]  
> There’s nothing like being back at base to remind Steve how good he has it with the Howling Commandos — only 6 of them, *and* sometimes he gets to be [helpful in other ways](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3317501), too.
> 
> More rambling about Steve's tag at the tumblr link.
> 
> Thanks to rubynye for the beta!


End file.
